Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electromotors and more particularly to a mounting arrangement of the electromotor having a longitudinal shaft with two opposite ends mounted in the bearings, wherein an axial play may occur between the assembled elements and to an adjusting arrangement for eliminating the forementioned play.
The known arrangements normally have a housing to accommodate the electromotor, a pair of bearings arranged on the ends of the motor shaft and covers closing the bearings. In order to obtain a compensation for axial play of the motor shaft compensating springs have been mounted on the shaft in the known assemblies one of which is described for example in German patent DE-PS No. 12 07482. Normally in the known arrangements of the foregoing type shims or washers are mounted between the bearing covers and the corresponding abutment surfaces of the motor shaft to compensate the manufacturing allowances. The installation of the compensation springs is relatively expensive with respect to manufacturing and material expenses. Further more, it is desirable to obtain a relatively large interior of the electromotor housing in the types of constructions wherein the housing itself and the mounting arrangement are comparatively small. The installation of the shims increases the assembling work because at least one bearing cover used in the assembly must be repeatedly inserted or dismantled in the assembly until the play is eliminated.